Time's Stream
by Andy1316
Summary: New things happen everyday especially in the xuniverse, So what will rogue do when she comes face to face with other versions of.... herself? RomyJosephRogueBobbyRogue


Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the X-men

Ch.1

The frustrated Rogue stomped down the mansion's steps, trying to get away from the two bickering males. Ever since the x-men started gaining more members it seemed like everyone's patience had been cut short, with the added noise and less time one could find to be by themselves, it was no wonder.

The newest members to the already crazed house included : Warren Worthington , Elizabeth Braddock, Emma Frost, Piotr Rasputin, Joseph, Remy Lebeau, X-23 and Alex Summers. With the new additions to the team many new tensions and characteristics were added to the already large meting pot of personalities, not that Rogue seemed to mind much, the main thing that bothered her was the fact that it seemed to grow louder by day (if possible) and the lack of a place to be alone was becoming more infrequent .

Though it was night out the moon was full and the stars were bright giving the Rogue plenty of light to see by, she smiled inwardly as she made her way to the pool area and set herself down on a lounge chair, just closing her eyes and enjoying the silence and fresh air, but it also gave her a time to think.

'Ah wonder what those guy's were arguin' 'bout now?' Rogue thought, referring to Gambit and Joseph who she had passed looking for a quiet place.

Out of all the new tension's Joseph's and Gambit's had appeared to be the worst, they were always in some fight or another, always competing and trying to better then other. Neither of them was even quite sure what started the rivalry between them, but it always seemed that they were just rubbing the other the wrong way. Very rarely did their arguments actually reach the vocal level as they did that night. The both of them were more of the 'death glare' type, preferring that no one found out what they were actually thinking.

Rogue tended to think the reason they didn't get along was because they were too similar, but when she voiced this opinion to Kitty all she got was uncontrollable laughter, which didn't stop until Rogue had left the room, for all Rogue actually knew Kitty was still on the ground laughing, hence the stomping away in frustration earlier. If there was one thing Rogue hated, it was being laughed at.

' Ah wonder when Bobby's comin' home? He said he would onleh be gone a couple a week's but it seems like he's been gone a life time'

She knew full well that Bobby would be back tomorrow but it felt like forever to the lonely Goth. She missed him, especially the part where he always made her smile and laugh whenever they where together. Right before school ended for the summer and the newest members joined the x-men ranks, the young Bobby Drake had asked the sullen Goth to be his girlfriend claiming that he had been crushing on her for the longest time, also stating that he didn't care about her mutant powers and could wait until she had control of them no matter how long it took. And after much persuading and a lot of downright begging on Bobby's part, she finally agreed.

While thinking about her new relationship with Bobby, she gave the slightest upturn of her lips, barely noticeable, only to the very perceptive eye. But it immediately turned upside down when she remembered the lack of support shown from her relationship with him, especially from her closest friends who had been before, telling her that she needed to move on from her 'little' crush on Scott, and maybe try to find someone to be with, maybe to make sure she wouldn't be lonely for the rest of her life.

Rogue hadn't thought it was possible, especially for anyone to like a girl that they couldn't touch, and yet she was proven wrong. She still didn't know why the others didn't approve, though it was Kitty who had said:

"Well like, he just doesn't, ummm…. Seem your type?"

After rolling her eye's after remembering that comment,

'Not mah type! How could he not be mah type? He cute, funny, outgoing….. ok Ah know he can be a little annoyin' at times, but it's just in his nature to play pranks'

Rogue hadn't known how long she had been sitting outside, but she started to feel her eye's begin to droop, knowing that it was time to get up and head inside, she pushed herself off the chair and wandered up to the big house, only to come into contact with Logan outside the Wreck Room.

"Strips, we're goin' to check up on a mutant disturbance be ready in ten" he grumbled after spotting her.

Rogue glanced inside the room to find the younger mutants arguing over the T.V remote, she looked back up at Logan to see him stalking off.

"Who else is goin'?" She questioned now hurrying after him, "Just us, Gambit and Joseph. Caught the two making' such a racket on the main stairs, figured if they had that much free time to be that loud they might as well get a danger room session and help out on this mission."

Rogue winced in sympathy, but not for either Joseph or Gambit, but Wolverine, it must really suck sometimes to have enhanced hearing especially in a house full of teenagers. It didn't look like she was going to get her sleep after all.

----

15 minutes later the four of them were dressed and ready to go in the x-jet as it was taking off. A tense silence filled the air, Not that Logan minded at all, as for Rogue she was rather uncomfortable. The other two members in the x-jet happened to be the ones she avoided as much as humanly possible. Not that she hated them completely, but the fact that she didn't know Joseph that well and that he reminded her of a young Magneto, and the fact that the Cajun was an intolerable flirt and didn't need any kind of incouraging from her to get into her personal space. Made Rogue make sure she was hardly ever in the same room as them.

When they finally reached their destination which was a small town just outside of New York, the quiet that had lasted the whole trip and was finally broken by The Wolverine.

"Ok split up, we're just checkin' for anything unusual. Chuck said that Cerebro was picking up somethin' in this area but wasn't quite sure what it was. See anything strange, use your communicator immediately, got it?"

He was met with nodds, "Good" he gave them a feral grin.

- - -

Rogue walked the streets; nothing seemed out of place yet. She gave a glance at her watch it read 11:26 p.m., how many people were still up and wandering the streets at this time on a Wednesday night? As she pondered this she noticed a small light on at the small museum a few blocks away.

'Why would someone still be at the museum, don't they usually close early?'

As she got closer she noticed the light had an almost blue tinge to it, which could be seen through the window. She looked through the window squinting her eye's trying to make out where the light was coming from but she couldn't make out the object. Slowly she made her way up the steps to the giant oaks doors. She figured they would probably be locked but to her surprise they easily opened.

Rogue looked down the street to see if anyone had noticed her, but there was no one in site.

Entering the building she saw that it was a completely one roomed exhibit, with many items on display in glass cases. The mysterious light coming from one of them. She ventured closer to it noticing that it seemed to be just a slab of stone with some hieroglyphics engraved on it.

Her hand reached for her communicator

"Does a glowin' rock count as strahng?"

A snort was heard and a mumbled "yeah Ah'd say so" from an obviously Cajun accent.

"Where are ya Stripes?"

"The Museum on 23rd"

"Don't touch anything till we get there Stripes"

Gambit and Joseph had been the much closer then Wolverine to the museum, arriving at the same time from opposite directions. They shot each other hate filled glares as they both entered. Only to find Rogue trying to open the glass case, obviously not listening to the last thing Wolverine had said.

"Be careful Chere, wouldn't wanna break it"

Rogue jumped at the sound of the Cajun's voice, not expecting them to be there so soon. With the surprise she had also put to much pressure on the glass making it shatter inward, which in turn made her loose her balance and lean onto the stone slab. A shard of especially sharp glass cut through her gloved palm making her bleed as she touched the lighted stone sending out a pulse of blue light through the room.

" What was ….." but before Joseph could finish his sentence, Rogue was backing up and three portals started appearing side by side, In between Rogue and the stone.

Rogue backed up quicker, finding herself standing rigidly in between Joseph and Gambit as the black abyss from the portals started spinning as if trying to suck something in… or pull something out……

xxx

Anna watched as her beloved husband was giving orders to the men for the night watch, they had been forced underground years ago from the constant human threat, the renegade mutants now lived in the old Morlock tunnels in constant fear, praying never to be found and put in the concentration camps much like the Nazi's did to the Jews only in a more advance form.

Joseph looked up at her giving her a brief smile, showing her a brief view of his white teeth. She gave him a half smile in return.

As Joseph finished his conversation with the men, he approached his wife, only to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Since it was rare and very private to actually show the moments that a mutant may receive affection, especially in this day and age.

Anna was surprised that he had even dared kiss her on the cheek in public. Though the whole underground new they were married Joseph thought any sign of affection would also show his weakness as leader of the renegades. He also didn't want to make the others jealous of what they didn't have. For relationships were becoming more and more uncommon, especially since most of the friendlier women had been captured.

Suddenly in front of the two a black mass appeared. Making everyone rush forward, mutations ready to be fired, the only thing stopping them from immediately attacking was they were waiting for Josephs commands

"Stay back" was Joseph's last orders as he pushed Rogue behind him, only to have them both sucked into the swirling mass , then have it disappear just as quickly as it had come.

xxx

Marie was humming gently to herself as she prepared dinner for the everyone in the x-mansion,

" Good evenin' Remy"

She said to the kitchen, just as she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

" Now Cherie, ya jus' take the fun outta everythin' don't ya?" he replied playfully as he kissed her bare neck.

" How so?" was the all too innocent reply.

"When we firs' met ya woulda jumped a mile if ah snuck up on ya, now ya see meh comin' from a mile" He then started pouting, and holding her tighter around the waist making her squirm.

"Well Sugah, Ah'm sorray to say yah just getting' too predictable"

"Remy? Predictable? Non! Impossible! This Cajun's got abou' a hundred tricks up his sleeve's that ya'll neveh learn!"

"Oh Really, yah sure 'bout that?"

There was a pause as the Cajun thought what his reply would be, Logan and Ororo had entered the kitchen (not that either of the southerners noticed), but before Remy could give Marie an answer, the Black Hole appeared behind them giving them no time to react as the both got dragged in.

xxx

Sitting atop a dark rooftop a little girl looked down at the busy streets below, a slightly older girl sat next to her as the patiently waiting. The only sounds that could be heard were from the streets below. The older of the two children was keeping a close eye on the younger, since no one was around the girls, no one was there to see as them mysteriously disappeared seemingly with out a trace.

A/N: So how was it? Was it ok? This is my first fan fiction, so please give me idea's and tell me if you like it or not, or if I should continue. But thanks for reading the first chapter anyway! Please R & R!


End file.
